


Splash of Milfy Cum

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Anthro, Degradation, F/M, MILF, Mind Break, Size Difference, Sluttification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Mercury gets awoken by a boy who shows her where she belongs.
Kudos: 4





	Splash of Milfy Cum

Splash.

That's the sound a droplet made as it hit the tip of the dragoness' muzzle, as she laid resting within her lair, her eyebrows straining as she seemed to be having difficulty keeping her focus. That alone was out of the ordinary, and yet if anybody were to realize why, she'd be humiliated beyond all belief.

Splash.

The sound echoed throughout the Greatwyrm's mind, causing her scaled cheeks to flush red. She could visualize the scene she had stumbled on earlier. One of her fellow dragons, the feathered Simurgh, sneaking into an alleyway where she could... perform something illicit, the likes that the water abjudicating guardian had never seen before...

Splash.

The vivid memory replayed again and again. She peeked around the corner, keeping her gaze firmly fixed on her kinswoman, only to be shocked as she made a toy out of a young human boy. Not to mention, she called him such affectionate names as 'Son', 'Darling', 'Sport' and 'Honey'. It was all so alien to her, which just made the memory stick out that much more...

Splurt.

Her eyes shot open as she was forced out of her little daydream, realizing that the sound that had graced her ears belonged to something quite different than a simple droplet of water falling from above. For good reason too, as she soon found out.

Looking straight ahead, she saw a young man with a cheeky grin that reached all the way from one ear, all the way to the other. He was definitely a human, that much was easy to tell, but why he would come all the way out to the lone abode of a Greatwyrm was not something that she had bothered to think about.

"A human would try to invade my home? You're either brave or foolish beyond all belief." The water-aligned dragoness, Mercury, slowly lifted herself up from the floor, gazing down at the boy as she practically towered over him as he continued to shine that cheeky grin up towards her...

The grin puzzled her. Was he not afraid of her power? For that matter, what was the substance that had coated her dignified face? She lifted one of her claws up to her head, before scraping just a droplet off so that she may look at it closer.

Her heart skipped a beat as her vision started to blur. Just looking at the nearly clear gunk made her feel woozy, dizzy... and it made her nethers throb with some sort of primal need. She couldn't tell the floor from the ceiling as her head continued to spin, all just from the smell and the sight of that clear and useless liquid...

"Aw, what's the matter, you big scaly slut? Never seen human cum before? What, are you one of those prudish dragons that think they can stay a virgin and pure? 'cause I can surely use one of those!" The kid laughed as he rubbed his little face up against one of her scaled thighs, completely ignoring the fact that she could crush him if she so wished... not that she wanted to do so at this very moment.

Her breath had grown hot as she felt the juice running down her legs, especially as she felt something push up against her shin. Something barely the size of a thumb, yet definitely noticeable. She didn't want to look down to figure out what it was since she was already feeling disoriented enough from the depraved liquid...

M-Maybe one little peek wouldn't hurt...

Mercury looked down, against her better judgment, only for her heart to rapidly hammer into her chest to the point where a cartoonish outline of it started to nearly burst out of her torso. She could see a glimmer, a tiny little patch of the boy's most precious limb, the one that had squirted the impotent liquid onto her face. 

His puny, pathetic, utterly useless and adorable cock.

The Greatwyrm felt a surge of lust overwhelm her, turning her light blue scales darker as she sunk unto her knees, her heart still pounding as her irises turned into hearts just the same. "L-Let me see that, please! Please, let me worship it, let me have as much of it as I can possibly handle!" The much larger draconic woman cried out pitifully, right after she had transitioned into a much stronger state due to sheer lust.

The mere sight of her depraved nature causing her facade of serenity to crumple before the boy's very eyes was enough to make him laugh, as he dug his hands into her head-sized tits, grinning maniacally. "Have you really earned a look at my cock, you schlong-loving scaly slut? Come on, where's the real begging? Where's the part where you want to give everything over to me, you know, the kind of stuff all of you dragon whores do?"

Her heart continued to accelerate as he degraded her, and a moan slipped out in the middle of it all. "W-What do you mean? Have..." She muttered, lust still coating her words right as she was given a firm and dominant kiss on her muzzle, causing her expression to melt while a puddle of her own pleasure-filled juices gathered underneath.

"Really, you didn't think about why that little bit of cum that's still running down your face caused you to go all coo-coo over a kiddy dick? Then again, you're all brainless bimbos when faced with what you're really supposed to be used for, so let me make it really simple!" The boy continued to degrade her and offer her not even an inch of respect as he lifted up his cute little nutsack, which seemed to be bulging ever slightly. "You see these nuts, bitch? I've got a lot of dragons stuck in here after they were done being good cock-socks. Lemme see... I've got..." 

As the boy started to prattle on and on about the dragons that had been trapped within that tiny wrinkly tank where his cum came from, something, in turn, started to click within the dragoness' head. If they had all been shoved into his sack somehow and turned into the cum that had splattered on her... then the same would happen to her later down the line. So she shouldn't listen to him, she should run, use her Greatwyrm powers to get rid of him, do anything...

And yet, she just sat there on her fat whore ass, smiling like a giddy idiot as every name that rang through her ears made her lose a little bit more of her already dwindling IQ. Not that she had much in the first place, she was just a slut at heart after all. That's what the kid said, so it had to be true.

She kept listening, shivering all over as she caught a couple of names running through her ears. "...Freyja, Konohana..." Just by hearing the two names of her fellow dragons, she could imagine the short black-haired dragoness drooling before that tiny lad's length, as well as the tall blonde dragon-bitch going gaga for that puny pecker... before they both got turned into a completely clear slurry, the kind that sloshed around that teeny, tiny sack...

"Hey! Slut! Are you even paying attention?" The boy suddenly shouted as he gave her tits a rough slap, causing them to bounce all over the place from the surprising amount of strength behind the motion, which in turn caused the poor Greatwyrm's eyes to roll into the back of her head as she started climaxing right then and there. A sight that just brought a cute yet still smug pout to the young man's face. "God, you mommies are just all the worst, cumming without permission."

Mommy... That's what he called her. Mercury was too out of it to realize that it should feel wrong, so instead, she giggled deliriously as she whipped her head forward, her tongue hanging out of her mouth ever slightly. "Thaaaat's riiiiight... Mommy's a baaaad girl. Mommy Mercury just wants her little sonny's kiddy cock..." She chimed in such a slurred fashion that it was absolutely impossible to take her seriously.

But the boy seemed pleased as he grabbed ahold of her hips, pushing his little cock up against her tummy. "That's better! Guess you know your place now, Mommy! So, what do you tell your son so he doesn't stuff you down his cock like all your friends?" He was pleased with himself, that much was utterly certain.

And since she was all too happy to listen, why shouldn't he feel proud, when he had managed to bag such a beautiful bitch? "Mmmhmm, Mommy knoooows..." She cleared her throat for just a moment, closing her eyes as she tried to regain her sense of self and sensibilities... seemingly, anyway.

But in reality, it was far from that, as she pressed her forearms into her tits to make them stand out more while making peace signs with both her hands as she began to scream. "MOMMY MERCURY'S A STUPID SHOTA-LOVING SLUT WHO WANTS NOTHING MORE TO HAVE HER SLIT FILLED WITH THAT TINY SCHLONG UNTIL SHE PASSES OUT FROM JUST A LITTLE THRUST! MOMMY'S SUCH A STUPID BITCH THAT SHE'D GLADLY GIVE AWAY EVERY LITTLE BIT OF POWER SHE HAD, AS LONG AS IT MEANT THAT SHE COULD SUCK THAT TINY PECKER ALL DAY ALL YEAR ROUND!"

She could feel the lust pouring through her form as she let every single word slip from her lips, causing more and more shocks of pure depravity to run down her body. By the time she finished, the thotty dragoness collapsed onto her back, twitching all over as her clit and her nipples were firmly erect, just as the boy would want them.

"That's a good stupid Mommy. Here, lemme give you exactly what you wanted, then I'll go show you off!" He laughed as he grabbed ahold of one of her thighs, before sticking his absolutely puny pecker straight into her pussy, slamming his hips inward a few times. He wasn't impressive in the slightest, and she could already feel his tiny thing trembling beyond any compare...

And yet, as her heart smashed against her chest, she couldn't feel any less excited. She was truly hitting a high, just by having an impotent schlong smashed into her hungry folds. She could feel her entire body quaking in response to that meager display, as drool splattered out of her mouth. It was too much, and yet at the same time caused by so little.

The peace-signing Mommy Mercury giggled as her eyes rolled all the way back into her head once more before she felt an orgasm hit her yet again. This one was so strong, so potent in comparison to the boy that was ramming his rod into her all-devouring pussy... that she just couldn't keep herself awake. She just simply couldn't. She passed out, like a pathetic loser of a mommy, all thanks to a pecker the size of a pea.

Even as the boy squirted his infertile cum straight into her snatch, this did not rouse her from her passed out state, as he merely grinned. "Oh, you're a fine Mommy alright. I'm gonna make sure you're milked dry of all that water of yours, and then you can join the rest of your friends."

"Zzzz.... okie... Gunna... suuuuck cocky for sonny... Zzzz...." The dizzy look in her knocked out eyes betrayed the fact she was currently asleep, especially since her tongue lolled out of her horny mouth. A tongue that wrapped around the boy's cock as he pulled it up to her lips, cleaning it diligently almost like a machine before suckling on it with a primal need. It felt good, and it wasn't as if she was going to wake up from giving him some blow, so why should he stop her?

Once his dear Mommy woke back up, she'd have a short life ahead of her as his newest Whore Mommy…


End file.
